Survival of the fittest
by Estherdabookworm
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is no holiday resort. There are dishes to be washed, quest to be accomplished, angry gods to appease and monsters to kill. Honestly, for demigods, there is no such thing as relaxing or lounging. Welcome to the world of demigods.
1. Chapter 1

** Here is da first chapter… enjoy**

Alex's POV

"Gosh, it is freezing out here." Groaned Clifford, by the way, he is my fellow demigod.

"Shut it, you're gonna attract all the monsters that have ever existed with that big mouth of yours." I replied

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Good." I shivered as a blast of chilly wind hit me in the face.

Today was our turn on guard duty at Camp Half-blood, the only place we can call a safe haven.

I really don't know what has gotten into Chiron, why on Olympus did he put me on duty with this son of Dionysus, who simply can't fight for his life. He claimed earlier he could fight. Yeah right, probably by throwing grapes at the monster and shouting 'Go to Tartarus' or something like that.

I was busy daydreaming about a pretty girl from the Aphrodite cabin when I heard a shout from Clifford, "Monster!"

I snapped back into reality in an instant, I almost got a heart attack from what I saw- an entire troop of Dracanae. Holy Hephaestus, I thought.

That was when I saw Clifford muttering something, maybe a prayer to his dad or something…

"By almighty Hera's wonderful armpit hairs! Get away from the monsters and pray later!" I shouted.

May Zeus zap him one day, I thought when Clifford just ignored me and that was when I saw some wildlife, squirrels perhaps scampering down from trees, and everywhere.

Squirrels! How can they stop the monsters, I thought. May Poseidon blast you into seawater Clifford!

"Darn it! Clifford! I promise i'll get you when we reach the underworld! I will guarantee you go to the Fields of Punishment, forever!" (Alex's father is Hades.)

It would have been a hilarious sight, seeing the squirrels but we were facing a troop of monsters.

Hundreds of squirrels gathered in front of Clifford wielding, ummmm… celestial bronze acorns?

Clifford (always in a party mood) sang," Everybody dance now!"

Filled with excitement, the squirrels rushed at the Dracanae who were shrinking away nervously at the oncoming army of well, squirrels.

One unfortunate Dracanae standing in the front was the first victim of a squirrel, who threw an acorn at her. She shrieked and vaporised into monster dust.

The rest of the snake women fled pursued by violent squirrels.

"The job is done." Smiled Clifford.

"Oh ok."

I will never judge Clifford the same way as I did earlier… Thanks to his ferocious gang of crazy squirrels. Nor will I ever underestimate a cute squirrel nibbling an acorn at the clearing outside my cabin ever again. I went to bed with nightmares about the squirrels. Arghhhh. Squirrels. Wait till I tell everyone about the squirrels tomorrow!

**Hey again! Ok, I would like all of you guys to vote at which 5 character's POV you would like most. There are so many characters so yeah, vote…**

**Don't forget to review! And next chapter is written by Alanna! You'll definitely enjoy her writing!**


	2. Chapter2

**This is Lana here. Hope you all will enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Lana's POV

Now you must be wondering. Why would I be out on a cold night with an idiotic excuse for a boy? My answer is 1) I'm on guard duty 2) Unfortunately that Fates paired me with this idiot.

My partner for tonight was supposed to be Alex but he's still dealing with squirrel phobia. So now, my temporary partner is Timothy, the son of Hephaestus. Normally I am usually on good terms with all the campers except Ares and Poseidon (all Athena's children are), but Timothy really ticks me off. That git finds every excuse to show off about his achievements.

Anyways, back to the current situation. Timothy is now blabbing about his latest inventions blah blah blah. At least that's what I thought he said. I heard footsteps heading towards us. Timothy, still oblivious, continued blabbing. "Shut up you moron! You're about to get us killed!" I hissed. Timothy snorted. "Nothing can kill me. I'm invincible," he said.

At that very moment, he fainted. Behind him was my half-brother, Kevin. He was holding a frying pan. "Thank the gods!" he said. "I thought he'd never stop". I rolled my eyes at my favourite brother. "What are you doing out here," I asked. Kevin grinned sheepishly. "Well you see…I was bored," he said lamely.

"Well that explains everything," I said. "Oh, and I also brought Jon," said Kevin. "Jon, you can come out now!" said Kevin. "Zeus's eyebrows! You don't have to shout, I'm standing right next to you," said Jon. "Oh, hehe," said Kevin. "Quiet you fools!" I said. "There are monsters out here".

"Oh come on, Lana," said Jon. "There are no monsters here right now". *cue heavy footsteps* We all turned around to see two Laistrygonians coming towards us. "You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled. "Quickly, hide," I said. We climb a tree nearby and spied on the Laistrygonians.

One of the Laistrygonians sniffed the air and said "I smell half-bloods". The other looked around and made a cackling laugh. "Hey, guess what I found Larry?" he said. "I found a half-blood".

To my horror, in the Laistrygonian's grip was Timothy. Crap, how could I've forget him? I wondered. I was about to shoot an arrow at the Laistrygonian when I heard him say something that I agree on. "Uh gross, the half-blood is too unappealing and smelly to eat," he said. I couldn't have agreed more buddy, I thought.

I shot the arrow and knew that it hit it's target when I heard a scream of pain. "All right, party's over. Time to kick butt," I said as I leapt of the tree. "Ooooh, another half-blood," said one of the Laistrygonians. Larry, I think. My brothers climbed down the tree and took out their knives and we fought them.

Timmyboy here chose the wrong time to wake up from his much needed beauty sleep. "Laistrygonians!" he screamed. By the way, he screams like a girl. Kevin went behind him and knocked him out. "Ok people, there nothing to see here. Nothing happened," said Kevin.

Jon summoned a flock of owls to fight. The owls pecked and poop at the Laistrygonians. "Noooo! Not owl poop" screamed Larry as he turned to gold dust. Turns out, the owls poop was corrosive. Who knew, right?

"Nice birdies," said the other Laistrygonian as he inched away from the owls. "Just where do you think your going?" I said. "Err" was the only reply I got. "Owls," I said. "Attack him!" In a matter of seconds, the owls finished their job and flew away. What's left of the Laistrygonian was a pile of gold dust.

The three of us were unharmed and still alive. We all turned our heads to Timothy. Evil glints in our eyes and mischievous grins were plastered on our faces as we walked towards Timothy.

Let's just say, Timothy would not be coming out of his cabin for weeks. Ever since those pictures were passed around camp, he hid his face. The said pictures show Timothy in a pink colour polka-dot dress with tons of make-up on his face- mascara, lipstick, etc. His hair was also dyed blond as a bonus.

Of course, nobody in camp suspected my brothers and I. Us being children of Athena after all. They all suspected the Stoll brothers from the Hermes cabin. The said brothers were of course happy to the blame for the prank as it was epic.

Alex, who finally came out of his cabin, came to me. "It was you wasn't it?" he asked. My eyes widened. "How did you know?" I asked. He shrugged. "That is for me to know and for you to find out," he said with that stupid grin on his face. "Hmm, I'll find out eventually. Oh, and by the way there's a squirrel behind you," I said as I walked away. "Nice try," said Alex. But sure enough, there was a squirrel behind him. A few minutes later I heard a scream. "Squirrels," I muttered.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for ages!**

Esther's POV

I am surrounded by idiots! All of them are idiots, idiots, idiots! I'll tell you, never go to the same school as these two numbskulls: Jeremy and Henry. Seriously, Lana and I had to save their big butts like twice this semester.

The first time, Lana, my classmate and fellow demigod (One of the brilliant ones, and a daughter of Athena) warned us not to open a box she had found that was labeled DO NOT OPEN in bold. But of course, what do you expect? Those fools opened it and unleashed a Stymphalian bird. You must be thinking, that's it... just one miserable bird? But no! For goodness sake, it was a school and there were mortals there.

The horrible demon bird started to chase Jeremy and Henry down the corridor, and the dumb fellow Henry ("Help!") choose the wrong time to crash into me leaving the both of us in a daze. Miraculously, Jeremy remembered that he had a celestial bronze sword and tried to hit the Stymphalian bird with it. I describe that scene as bad swordmanship, very dodgy.

Unfortunately, the bird was to quick for him and dodged the sword blow. Jeremy continued 'playing' with it swinging to the left, to the right, left, right. I could tell the bird was merely annoyed and would rip him to pieces soon if no help arrived.

Thank God Lana was on the way to the washrooms and saw us in our time of need. Remember, bows and arrows are better at killing demon birds than a sword swinging in all directions wildly. Lana aimed and managed to shoot down the demon bird and helped me to my feet," Leave those idiots there to receive a good scolding from the principle."

Sheesh, they really were dumb and unobservant. Now remind me again, why do I even bother with them? Henry was sitting in the corner begging the already gone Stymphalian bird not to eat him while Jeremy was still swinging his sword blindly yelling 'you accursed demon bird! Die!'. Gosh, seriously?

I figured out that because of the mist, Jeremy would look like he was swatting non-existing flies.

"Yeah, let's go. They're a waste of time." I concluded and walked back to lunch with Lana. What a pair of clowns those two are.

The second time, Lana was home for her father's birthday celebration back in Kansas leaving me to watch out for these two goons... alone.

They were definitely trouble magnets. Uh huh, no doubt at that. We were just out in the parks walking and chilling. Henry complained, "My legs are tired, can't we stop to rest?"

After saying that immediately he flopped down on a bench next to a really short guy reading a newspaper. This time, Henry's big mouth got us into a whole load of trouble.

"Oi. Shorty, could you move there a little?"

I groaned, and quickly said an apology, "Henry! Don't be rude! Sir, We're really sorry." The short guy glared at Henry and me. Something had unsettled me about this guy and I fingered my magical necklace ready to pull out the sapphire in the middle that activated my sword, Charybdis a gift from dad. I guess I was too late, the guy lashed out at me with a long knife that seemed to be from a kitchen. I only had enough time to block the knife with my sword. He was a Panes, a race of goat like men who were known to get violent when disturbed. I slashed but he dodged it and retaliated with another blow.

"Oh, shit. He's fast. It's time play dirty." I muttered.

I twisted the ring on my finger and disappeared. The ring was a gift from my mother passed on through the family for many generations, mother had Greek roots too. Unlike Annabeth's magical Yankees cap, my ring only worked for descendants of the ancient ruler of Lydia.

I crept up behind him, unfortunately the ring did not hide my demigod smell and cover up the noise my sword made when it swung through the air. The goat man lunged behind just in time to miss my sword blow. I cursed. By that time, Jeremy was already alerted that the short guy sitting on the bench was actually a monster and stabbed him from behind.

"What took you so long?" I demanded furiously. Henry was cowering like a baby on the bench.

Jeremy grinned crazily," I know you're jealous Es, but I did kill the monster goat."

I couldn't stand it any longer, I've risked my life for these two idiots and I get mocked instead. Jeremy got blasted with water from the nearest pond while I stomped away.

I promise you, that's the last time I am helping those nutcases again. Like in forever. I'll leave that to Lana, they always drive me crazy.

**Thanks for reading! Not my best chapter though:( **

**Please leave a review! And a happy new year too!**

**~Esther**


End file.
